<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Прихоть by Schitzen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894202">Прихоть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schitzen/pseuds/Schitzen'>Schitzen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schitzen/pseuds/Schitzen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Человеческая жизнь есть не что иное, как прихоть индивида. Одна большая прихоть. Твоя жизнь, весь твой мир - прихоть. Даруй же себе счастье своею прихотью жить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Прихоть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В комнате было темно и тихо... конечно, за исключением синего света, исходящего от экрана ноутбука, за которым сидел уже добрый пятый час, озадаченный поиском новых улик, детектив и, если не брать во внимание, храп <em>света</em> по ту сторону цепи, которого, похоже, улики те вовсе не интересовали. Расследование расследованием, а Ягами Лайт ложился спать по расписанию, если его правда не донимал один заносчивый асоциальный кадр, именующий себя великим и ужасным Элом, строя разные козни и всё считая процент того, что его подозреваемый, который телепался за ним вот уж десятый день, как собака на цепи, и есть один из страшнейших серийных убийц в истории человечества. Который между тем сейчас мирно посапывал, пребывая в царстве Морфея. Если вы когда-нибудь видели котов, спящих в разгаре дня под лучами полуденного солнца, то вы без труда сможете представить себе несколько похожую картину: юноша дремал на кровати, его волосы находились в лёгком беспорядке, каштановые локоны были разбросаны по подушке, а его умиротворенное лицо освещал свет луны, просачивающийся в спальню сквозь окна.</p><p>«Правду говорят: у дьявола лицо ангела». — Отметил про себя Эл, отвлёкшийся на созерцание этой картины. Его глаза пекли от усталости, отчасти он уже было привык к этому, отчасти... он привык, а вот тело — не очень, о чём свидетельствовали массивные мешки под глазам и потрескавшиеся сосуды. Ему уже порядком надоело дело Киры, нет, не поймите неправильно, оно было полно напряжения, азарта, загадок, неожиданностей, но всё в этой жизни рано или поздно надоедает, особенно, если это что-то застревает на какой-то точке своего развития. В такие моменты оно начинает бесить вовлеченного в себя человека, дарить напряжение в нервной системе, натянутые, как струна, нервы, бешенство, нахождение на грани с нервным срывом, агонию, апатию, желание забиться в угол, отгородиться от происходящего, просто забыть о том, что оно реально, что это твой долг, твоё бремя, твой крест, который ты должен нести, терпя невыносимое давление на спину, что, вероятно, напрочь рушит твой скелет, травмируя позвоночные диски, изводя тебя с каждой минутой, а по итогу оставляет тебя, изнеможённого одного с пустотой, в коей нет ничего — только скука. Если всякого рода эмоции вполне могли разжечь огонь, открыть второе дыхание в детективе, то скука в миг могла всё это похоронить и то и дело, что заставить брюнета лезть на стену от безысходности.</p><p>Он и сейчас был готов лезть на стену: по делу было ничего, абсолютное н-и-ч-е-г-о, только храпящий на его кровати подозреваемый, наблюдение за которым с недавних пор стало для Эла усладой, обезбаливающим для ноющей от усталости плоти. Хотя, возможно, лучше сказать «созерцание», нежели «наблюдение», ведь наблюдают обычно за подопытным. Лайт хоть и был его лабораторной крысой, ой, то есть подозреваемым, но с недавних пор детектив начал смотреть на него иначе: как на картину, написанную не то масляными красками, не то акварелью. Ему нравилось то, как выглядит Ягами: всё в нём, казалось, было продумано, всё до малейших деталей, художник явно постарался, составляя его целостный, совершенный образ, что дарил эстетическое наслаждение его внимателю, коим сейчас был сыщик.</p><p>Порой в процессе созерцания Эл ловил себя на мысли, что ему хочется стать частью этой картины, оказаться на одном холсте с Ягами, коснуться его, прекрасного, прижаться, прильнуть всем телом к предпологаемому Кире, погрузиться в эту бездну и в ней же и раствориться, а дальше... а дальше не важно, что будет. Этот раз был для детектива не исключением. Он сидел полубоком к компьютеру, наблюдая за Лайтом, и метался между желанием оказаться рядом с ним, на мягкой постели, и необходимостью продолжать поиск улик. Тело зудело, моля о сне, мысли то и дело сбивались, а сам детектив, кажется, начинал клевать носом. Шли пятые сутки без сна. О том, что такое нормальный человеческий режим Эл, вероятно, даже не подозревал, хотя, скорее всего, он просто им открыто пренебрегал все эти годы, доводя своё тело то и дело до физического изнеможения, ведомый лишь чувством собственного долга — изловить всех крыс.</p><p>Вот только это самопожертвование едва ли кто оценит, да, он слыт тремя величайшими детективами мира, но никто не знает их личностей, хотя вернее сказать личности, что уж говорить о её непомерных усилиях и... страданиях? Вряд ли бы Эл, когда-либо мог признаться себе в том, что его до поры увлечение могло приносить ему страдания, что он, некогда спасённый им от скуки, стал заложником своего хобби, успех в котором так повышал его самомнение. Тем не менее сейчас всё нутро сыщика ныло о необходимости отбросить это увлечение, закрыть дело Киры по причине нехватки улик и насладиться жизнью кусочком прекрасного клубничного торта, ну или теплом Лайта, за неимением первого, что он, видимо, собирался сделать, приближаясь к кровати, на которой сопел юноша, ступая по разбросанным на полу бумагам. Мысли продолжали путаться, а веки тяжелели, шаги давались всё труднее. Детектив, определенно, откинул бы эту идею, будь он в более бодром состоянии, но сейчас он умащивался рядом со своим подозреваемым, еле удерживая вес собственного тела на руках. С полминуты ему понадобилось чтобы занять желаемое положение, уткнувшись носом в шею Ягами. Ветер гулял по комнате, пробираясь в неё сквозь оконные щели, монитор ноутбука всё так же освещал помещение, а две тушки сопели на кровати в унисон. Конечно, утром у них будет много вопросов друг к другу, а может и к себе самим; но сейчас, пребывая в царстве Морфея, после очередного изведения себя, они и сны то не видят, что уж говорить о мыслях.</p><p>***</p><p>Солнце только принималось вставать, в комнате по прежнему царил полумрак, а свет уже предвкушал, что будет стянут с кровати вечно бодрствующим зомби, коим для него слыл детектив. Лайт никогда не заставал Эла спящим. Представьте, какого было его изумление, когда он осознал, что находился в постели не один: он ясно ощущал дыхание в шею и еще яснее чувствовал груз, мешающий двинуться. Во сне Эл обхватил его руками и ногами, подобно одеялу, ну или подушке, кому как угодно. Ягами попытался было вырваться из этого плена: такое ужесточение мер по расследованию дела Киры, а вернее его содержанию как главного подозреваемого не особо радовало: на цепи у него хоть три метра «свободы», а сейчас того и сантиметр не набегал.</p><p>«Эл, твою ж мать». — Юноша предпринял очередную попытку вырваться, но всё было тщетно. Кира был безнадежно пойман Элом в объятия. Почему-то от мысли об этом Ягами Лайту стало очень смешно. Великий детектив Эл произвёл задержание всемирно известного серийного убийцы в собственной постели.</p><p>Вдоволь нахихикавшись, шатен возобновил свои попытки побега: сейчас в руках детектива он извивался, как змея, его б воля, он бы скинул лишнюю шкуру и уполз, как жаль, что он змеёй не был — ускользнуть было бы проще.</p><p>Тем не менее, кое-какого прогресса Лайту таки удалось достичь: в своих попытка бежать из цепких костлявых рук сыщика он умудрился вывернуться так, что теперь он дышал тому в шею, а его волосы то и дело лезли в рот его надзирателю. Удивительно, как от таких телодвижений, Эл всё еще не проснулся, Ягами бы счёл, что он мёртв, если бы не дыхание, такое томное, размеренное, временами прерывистое, тяжелое, угнетённое, будто сыщику снился кошмар. Юноша замер вслушиваясь в то, как лёгкие детектива наполнялись воздухом, что нёс в себе жизненно необходимый кислород, а после, на выдохе, освобождались, гоня прочь из организма углекислый газ. Это было так... завораживающе? Мотнув головой, отгоняя лишние мысли, парень решил вернуться к своему освобождению.</p><p>«А теперь...» — юноша упёрся руками и ногами в туловище детектива. В следующее мгновение последовал резкий рывок, высвободивший Ягами из рук его надзирателя. Подросток добился своего: Эл с грохотом приземлился прямо на паркет, смачно ударившись затылком о твёрдую поверхность. Отменное пробуждение.</p><p>«Доброе утро, скотина». — Довольствовался своей выходкой Ягами, расплываясь в улыбке, наблюдая за тем, как детектив, поморщившись, потирает ушибленное место. Сейчас по законам их дружбы жанра должна последовать кровавая расправа со стороны сыщика, но тот мало того, что не кидается дать сдачи, так даже не выплюнув никакой гадости, просто встаёт и направляется в зал, увлекая за собой Лайта, который между тем в ступоре от поведения этого зомбиобразного. Его что подменили: спит и не проявляет агрессию. Как однако сон на людей влияет.</p><p>Оказавшись в зале, детектив следует к своему рабочему месту, но вместо того, чтобы занять своё привычное положение, восседая на стуле в своей придурковатой позе, он лезет в верхний ящик стола, отчаянно пытаясь что-то нащупать. Покуда сыщик шарудел руками по деревянной коробке в поисках чего-то, Ягами, стоящего у него за спиной, съедало любопытство, оно, вероятно, трапезничало бы не только юношей, будь тут еще хотя бы кто-нибудь из группы расследования, но в зале они были одни, что и не мудрено: кто в такую рань ещё может бодрствовать? Не говоря уже о работе. Разве что эти двое. Нарыв в ящике желаемое, Эл развернулся к Ягами, взял его руку в свою и, обхватив наручник, вставил ключ в замок, одним движением провернул его до конечного состояния. Послышался щелчок, свидетельствующий об открытии замка, а в следующее мгновение железный браслет упал с характерным звоном на пол — детектив вместе с щелчком расслабил хватку. Что ж, если по пробуждению Ягами пребывал в ступоре, то сейчас он был откровенно говоря ошарашен: Эл придумал еще один выпад? Или это он так обиделся на его «доброе утро»?</p><p>Лайт стоял, утопая в своих мыслях, тем временем сам детектив, который послужил толчком, к такому бурному потоку размышлений, уже успел умоститься в своей фирменной позе, залезши на кресло с ногами; но сегодня в этой позе было кое-что не так: сыщик не сидел уткнувшись в монитор компьютера, или рассматривая своих подчинённых, покусывая подушечку большого пальца, он в каком-то смысле откинулся на спинку кресла, да, его колени всё так же были прижаты к груди, но сейчас, в этой позе он был похож на старушку, которая бы не прочь, чтобы её накрыли пледом, а не на сумасшедшего асоциального типа, готового шипеть на всех, подобно гадюке.</p><p>— Лайт-кун, может идти. — Обратился к тому Эл, возвращая шатена в реальность, на руке детектива всё еще болталась цепь.</p><p>«Что чёрт побери он задумал? Ещё вчера он был уверен в том, что я — Кира, да что уж вчера, он с самого момента знакомства этим бредил, а сейчас он вот так вот просто берёт и отпускает меня? — Лайт, как всегда, был насторожен. Рядом с этим нельзя терять бдительность. — Нет, здесь должна быть какая-то уловка. — Действия детектива не укладывались в голове. — Так или иначе независимо от того Кира я или нет я бы не бросил расследование. Ягами Лайт бы никогда не бросил такую интересную загадку, а со стороны Киры было бы глупо отдалиться от своего врага» — Заключал парень.</p><p>«Или это он так обиделся?» — Почему-то от этой догадки юному дарованию спокойнее не стало: что-то неприятно сжалось в груди, оставляя осадок в виде холодного твёрдого кома. Юноша продолжал стоять на месте и смотреть на Эла, который, по-видимому, освобождать собственную руку от наручника не собирался, вероятно, забыв о металлическом браслете. Многоуважаемый сыщик всё так же находился в своём кресле полулёжа.</p><p>— Ватари, — пока юноша морался с собственными мыслями детектив уже успел дотянуться до микрофона, всё так же не изменяя своей привычке находится в весьма странной позе.</p><p>«Он же не выставит меня насильно?» — Очень странное предположение. Лайт прекрасно осознавал, если бы детектив хотел насильно выпхать его отсюда, он бы давно это сделал и вполне вероятно, что оба они после этого остались бы в синяках, но вызывать Ватари не было, да и нет нужды. Значит Ватари сыщик звал не для этого, но лишь при мысли о том, что Эл хочет выставить его что-то внутри юноши начало метаться из стороны в сторону. Ягами бы назвал это душой, но его душа была обречена с того самого момента, как он поднял тетрадь в чёрном переплёте, для неё нет спасения, а значит и нет нужды страдать, нервничать, метаться заранее, до часа покаяния. Он отдал душу за возможность построить новый мир, мир где будут жить только добрые и порядочные люди, тот мир, что мешал ему строить Эл.</p><p>Тем не менее сейчас ему хотелось скулить, как побитой собаке, вовсе не оттого, что детектив мешал воплощению его планов по очистке общества от преступности, тот вообще не препятствовал, как минимум на текущий момент, сыщик дал ему свободу: ну же, беги строй, свободен, иди на все четыре стороны — и даже с развязанными руками Ягами стоял и бездействовал. Говорят, сколько волка не корми он всё в лес смотрит, вот только не работала эта поговорка в данной ситуации, или Ягами Лайт не волк, или Эл не кормил его, или тот вовсе ему лесом был, а не его идеальное общество. Иного объяснения происходящему не было. Отчего получив желанную свободу действий, Кира отказывался ей пользоваться? Почему внутри его засело беспокойство, а сердце сжималось с намерением разорваться на части? Почему он чувствовал себя, как брошенная собака?</p><p>Или Лайт сейчас и правда скулил, или у него вид был такой удручённый, что детектив уж минуту, не обращая внимания на возгласы Ватари, всматривался в него своим совиным взглядом, то и дело склоняя голову на бок.</p><p>— Ватари, принеси мне яблочный пирог, пожалуйста, — отвлёкшись от созерцания своего озадаченного экс-подозреваемого, осведомил он Ватари. За это время Ягами, успевший отмереть, сократил разделяющую их дистанцию и сейчас сидел в ногах детектива, точно собака.</p><p>— Лайт-кун... — пора Эла пребывать в смятении. — Ты правда можешь идти. — Всё же совладать со своей головой ему удавалось куда быстрее, чем юноше.</p><p>Лайт ничего ему не ответил, он лишь тихо нащупал второй, «свой» наручник и защелкнул его на запястье, чем вызвал явный шок у детектива: его и без того большие чёрные глаза, казалось, стали ещё больше. Что творит этот подросток? Он решил остаться?</p><p>— Ты странный. — Озвучил свои выводы сыщик, зарываясь рукой в волосы шатена, который чуть ли не подставлял голову навстречу паучьим пальцам.</p><p>— Ты, знаешь ли, тоже. — Ягами не был бы собой, если бы не огрызнулся в ответ. Хотя сейчас это больше звучало как обмен взаимными комплиментами, нежели словесные выпады, полные яда, к которым они привыкли.</p><p>В комнате воцарилась тишина, та самая тягучая, обволакивающая, всепоглощающая, позволяющая слышать стук собственного сердца, движения крови по сосудам, сокращение мышц и дыхание, родное дыхание. Эл всё так же сидел на кресле, Лайт по прежнему находился у него в ногах, первый тормошил волосы второго, зарываясь в них руками, устраивая на голове подобие беспорядка. Каждое прикосновение разливалось теплом, даруя гамму положительных эмоций как тому кого касались, так и тому, кто касался. Они бы могли сидеть так долгие часы, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, но идиллию прервал детектив:</p><p>— Дело Киры закрыто, ты можешь быть свободен. — В третий раз Эл напомнил юноше о том, что тот волен идти. У юноши от услышанного глаза на лоб вылезли. Дело Киры закрыто? Когда? Как? Он с полминуты ошарашено глядел снизу вверх, прямо в глаза детективу, после чего вскочил и начал щупать того лоб. Тому что он услышал, он не верил.</p><p>— Повтори. — Нависая над сыщиком, оперевшись на подлокотники, попросил Ягами, так и не нащупав температуры. Как жаль, если бы подозрения на её счёт подтвердились, всё можно было бы скинуть на жар.</p><p>— Ты можешь быть свободен.</p><p>— Не это.</p><p>— Дело Киры закрыто. — Совершенно обыденным тоном, в коем не было ничего необычного, произнёс Эл.</p><p>— Как закрыто? — Лайт срывался на крик. — Ты уже нашёл виновного и сдал его властям? — Он был в ярости, он был зол на себя. Он не понимал, что произошло за одну чёртову ночь, как он, чёрт бы его побрал, умудрился столько пропустить. Его арестуют? Проведут на эшафот?</p><p>— Вот так вот. — Отмахнулся детектив, слегка пожав плечами, оправдываться он был не намерен, что было в его привычной манере. Чтоб Эл и оправдывал свои действия? Не в этой жизни, не в этом мире.Грохот. Упавшее кресло. Эл на полу, его шею сжимают руки Ягами. Так вовремя появившийся Ватари, разнявший двоих и быстро удалившийся.</p><p>— Чёрт с тобой, — Лайт намеревался уйти, его гложила обида, он чувствовал себя ненужной, надоевшей игрушкой, никчёмной тряпичной куклой, к которой потеряли интерес. Элу больше не интересно дело Киры, Эл наигрался. Противостояние, к которому только присластился Ягами окончено. Он больше не почувствует привкус крови на губах, саднящие синяки после их очередной драки. Настал момент под названием гейм-овер.</p><p>Звяк цепи. Вот только уйти ему сейчас не удастся. Молодец, Ягами, сам себе пути к отступлению отрезал.</p><p>— Ключ. — Обратился он к детективу, на что тот лишь отрицательно покачал головой. — Не говори что ты его потерял. — Сквозь зубы цедил подросток, он был готов прибить это чёрноволосое недоразумение. В ответ сыщик лишь развёл руками, что значило «ну не хочешь, как хочешь».</p><p>Браво, Ягами, ты вновь застрял здесь, в обществе вот этой вот панды, на неопределённый срок, новые ключи будут делать как минимум сутки-двое, а за двое суток Эл гляди того передумает отпускать Киру.</p><p>Сейчас он бы точно придушил Эла, но вместо этого Ягами лишь отвернулся и уселся на пол, поджав колени, обхватив их руками и понурив голову. Откуда на него Эл свалился, за какие заслуги? На что ему та чёртова тетрадь сдалась? Жил бы и дальше, как нормальный среднестатистический подросток, хотя, кого он обманывал. Не мог он — Ягами Лайт — жить, как обычный подросток, как минимум оттого, что его с натяжкой можно было назвать обычным.</p><p>— Кира-кун странный, — озадаченно произнёс детектив, усаживаясь рядом, прислонившись спиной к спине. Сейчас Лайт отчего-то надеялся что речь именно о нём, у него даже пропало желание орать «Я не Кира», на его привычный манер. Он ожидал услышать продолжение, но его не последовало, Эл приподнялся и обнял его сзади, повиснув у него на шее, утыкаясь носом в каштановые локоны, на что подросток недоверчиво сощурился, что шло несколько врознь с тем, что он чувствовал. Всё внутри его будто бы пело, но его обиженное самолюбие упрямо искало подвох и плескало ядом.</p><p>— Иди к черту, Эл.</p><p>— Я уже здесь, — насмехался над ним сыщик, проговаривая это ему в макушку, — чертёнок.</p><p>В комнате вновь воцарилось молчание, было слышно лишь тиканье часов, висящих на стене.</p><p>— Кира-кун не хочет меня, — шептал детектив на ухо юноше, — убить? — На последнем слове на его лице появилась ироничная, страдальческая улыбка, которую, увы и ах, его собеседнику видеть было не дано. Ответа не последовало, Ягами не шевелился.</p><p>— Сколько процентов? — Тоном лишённым каких-либо эмоций произнёс Лайт, возвращая себе самообладание.</p><p>— Я вроде бы сказал, что дело Киры закрыто. — Казалось детектив готов был замурлыкать.</p><p>— Я тебе не верю.</p><p>— Твоё право. — Отмахнулся сыщик, положив голову на его плечо.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, мистер Ягами, — среагировал на появление шефа полиции в дверях зала брюнет, не удосужившись изменить своё положение тела, ему, вероятно, было абсолютно всё равно на то, что подумают окружающие, в отличии от Лайта, который весь передёрнулся, когда услышал упоминание о своём отце — «мистер Ягами».</p><p>— Здравствуй... — Соитиро раза два моргнул, видимо, надеясь, что ему это привиделось, но нет — не привиделось. Его сын сидел на полу, сзади на нём повис детектив, умостив свою голову на плече юноши. — Рюдзаки. — Мысли сейчас в голову лезли самые разные и в основном не очень приятные, но уверив себя в том, что «ну это же Эл» Ягами старший молча проследовал к своему рабочему месту. Покуда Соитиро усаживался, детектив уже удосужился встать, меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас лицезреть все догадки Мацуды.</p><p>Вскоре в штабе расследования объявилась вся следственная группа, в том числе вышеупомянутый кадр. Эл поднёс большой палец к губам и некоторое время смотрел на то, как все занимают свои места, всё так же стоя возле поникшего головой Ягами младшего.</p><p>— У меня для вас хорошие новости. — На заявление детектива все обернулись. — Дело Киры закрыто. — А вот сейчас у всех присутствующих отвисла челюсть, все они косились на сидящего на полу Лайта.</p><p>— Что это всё означает, Рюдзаки, — шеф Ягами был зол, — ты хочешь сказать, что мой сын — Кира? — Детектив ошарашено моргнул, до него видимо только сейчас дошло, как всё выглядело со стороны: он объявляющий о завершении дела, его подозреваемый на полу, в скверном расположении духа, на цепи.</p><p>— Я такого не говорил. — Да, Эл, ты определенно профессионал в соскакивании с темы.— Тогда кто убийца? У тебя же не было других подозреваемых. — Вопрошал Ягами старший.</p><p>«Я закрыл дело потому что мне надоело» — Думал было озвучить причину закрытия дела Эл, но опешил. Вся следственная группа непрестанно пялилась на него в ожидании каких-либо пояснений, а он стоял, утопая в собственных раздумьях. Почему ему надоело дело? Он устал от серости расследования? И нет, и да. Он нашёл занятие интереснее — любить — зеркально чистый эгоизм. Нет в этом мире ничего эгоистичнее любви. Как бы её не украшали романтики своими речами, любовь — прихоть того, кто её испытывает. Он в силах её убить. В землю чёрную зарыть. Одно мгновение и вот её уже не стало, но в чём смысл? Он ведь всегда шёл на поводу своих желаний. Эл всегда делал лишь то, чего хотел и тогда, когда этого хотел. Его карьера была не жертвенным подношение обществу — это его прихоть, его желание, его выбор. Его. Он хотел расследовать дело Киры — он его расследовал, хотел касаться Ягами — касался. Он жил, утоляя свои прихоти. Есть ли смысл отказываться от своей привычки, которая, вероятно, ведёт тебя в могилу?</p><p>— А вторая новость какая? — Послышался голос того самого Ягами, вырывая детектива из его размышлений. Эл вопросительно вздернул бровь, не понимая, к чему тот клонит.</p><p>— Ты сказал «новости». — Более явно указывая на возможность соскользнуть на другую тему пояснил Лайт. Ему не хотелось слышать неугомонный поток вопросов и лицезреть недоумевающие лица японской полиции.</p><p>— А, точно. — И вновь он обратился к следственной группе: — Ягами Лайт не Кира. — Нет смысла отказываться от привычки, пусть она и сведёт в могилу.</p><p>«Эл, ты точно в своём уме?» — Пронеслось в мыслях у юноши. То что говорил детектив было не убедительно. Ни разу. В отличии от всех тех речей, которые он произносил мимолётом, просто так, к месту, изо дня в день доказывая обратное: Лайт и есть Кира.</p><p>— Так кто был убийцей, Рюдзаки? — Озвучил беспокоящий всех присутствующих вопрос Мацуда.</p><p>— Вирус. — Разводя руками отвечал Эл. — Передавался, предположительно, гемоконтактным путём. Сейчас учёные по всему миру работают над тем, чтобы выяснить где корни растут и найти лекарство. — Вопросы утихли, по-видимому, следственная группа переваривала сказанное детективом.</p><p>«Что ты несёшь? — Лайт по прежнему сверлил того взглядом. — Какой к чёрту вирус? Рея Пенбера тоже он настиг? Эл, на кой ты лжёшь?»</p><p>— Можете расходиться по домам. — Обратился к присутствующим сыщик, вырывая их из раздумий.</p><p>— Рюдзаки, раз Лайт не виновен, то ты можешь его отпустить. — Намекал на всё еще сковывающую их цепь отец юноши.</p><p>«Нет, папочка, не может: этот гений ключи потерял». — Еле сдерживался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза сын, заранее знающий дальнейший сценарий этого разговора.</p><p>— Не могу. — Покачал головой сыщик.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Я ключ потерял, дубликаты будут готовы в течение суток. — Пожал плечами детектив. — Обещаю, по истечению этого срока ваш сын будет уже дома, целый и невредимый.</p><p>Соитиро собирался было возразить, что он останется вместе с чадом, но страдальчески вздохнув и решив поверить в то, что дело закрыто, согласился с тем, что пора расходиться.</p><p>«А я бы ему наслово не верил». — Отметил про себя Ягами младший, точно зная, что в этом он был бы прав.</p><p>— А праздновать закрытие этого дела мы не будем? — Вопрошал Мацуда, на что вся группа расследования согласилась с тем, что повод таки-то есть.</p><p>— Можете выдвигаться, а у меня так или иначе ещё полно дел. — Отрезал Эл, явно не желающий быть частью компании.</p><p>Распрощавшись с Рюдзаки и посочувствовав Ягами, представители японской полиции покинули штаб. Ватари был послан проводить их. В здании детектив и убийца остались одни.</p><p>«О, я, кажется, понял: это очередная игра на манеру той, в которой, мой отец приставил ко мне дуло пистолета. Хороший ход». — Заключил Лайт, а после озвучил всё тоже самое сыщику, добавив «но я не Кира» в конце, всё так же сидя на полу.</p><p>— Ты — Кира, — утвердительно произнёс Эл.</p><p>— Я не Кира. — Бросил на автомате Ягами.</p><p>— Сто процентов, Лайт-кун.</p><p>— Если я — Кира, тогда объясни: какого чёрта ты соврал группе расследования? Какой нахрен вирус?</p><p>— Почему ты остался? — Присаживаясь напротив, отвечал вопросом на вопрос Эл. Лайт лишь поднял руку, указывая на цепь, на что детектив лишь покачал головой. — Ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь о чём я. — Да, Ягами знал, что сыщика не устроит такой ответ, его интересовало то, почему он, Кира, когда ему трижды сказали «можешь идти», мало того, что не ушёл, так ещё и самостоятельно сел обратно на цепь; но попытаться соскочить стоило: он не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос, как минимум потому что сам не мог дать на него себе однозначного ответа.</p><p>— Держи друзей близко к себе, а врагов еще ближе. — Нашёл как вывернуться Ягами.— Коль уж я больше тебе не враг, значит ли это, что ты держишь меня на цепи как друга? — Вопрошал детектив, пристально глядя в глаза напротив. Нет, не верно. Или верно. Пустота.«Кто кого еще на цепи держит». — Промелькнуло в голове у Ягами, что с опаской наблюдал за сыщиком, не скрывая желания отскочить подальше.</p><p>— Хочешь уйти? — Тот, по-видимому, был всё так же наблюдателен к языку жестов, ну или мысли читать научился.Недолго пошарив в карманах джинсов Эл нашёл желаемое — ключ.</p><p>«Какой же ты лжец». — Отмечал про себя Ягами, покуда детектив возился с наручниками.</p><p>— Иди. — Замок наконец поддался, освобождая руку, вот только уходить не хотелось. Не без ответов. Ягами бы не ушёл с пустыми руками.«Идиотизм».— Ты не ответил на вопрос. — Настаивал на своём шатен.</p><p>— Я не обязан.— Сон на тебя плохо влияет.</p><p>— На тебя тоже. — Язвил в ответ Эл. — Сорок три оплошности за неполный день и шкала подозрений на ста процентах.</p><p>— У тебя нет доказательств.— Я больше не расследую это дело.</p><p>— Ты сдался? — В лоб спросил Лайт, желая узреть хоть какой-то намёк на «да» или на то, что всё это блеф, очередной фокус — хотя бы какой-то ответ, но намёка не последовало.</p><p>— Называй это как хочешь. — Покачал головой детектив, а после решил взять инициативу вести допрос в свои руки: — Почему ты ещё здесь? Ты забыл где выход?</p><p>— Я не обязан отвечать. — Прибёг к такому же манёвру Ягами, на что со стороны сыщика послышался смешок, сам же Лайт стараясь не показывать каких-либо эмоций на лице продолжал глядеть на Эла.</p><p>Детектив же начал сокращать расстояние, точно затеяв очередную игру; и вот, когда он находился достаточно близко, чтобы дотянуться до Ягами — он обхватил лицо юноши руками и стал вглядываться в его глаза, карие, что так напоминали цветом красное дерево.</p><p>«То из которого соорудят твой гроб». — Пронеслось в голове сыщика. Меж тем юноша находился в каком-то подобии транса: он не сводил взгляда с Эла и, затаив дыхание, не моргая, наблюдал за происходящим. Уголки рта детектива дрогнули, а в следующее мгновение он впился в губы подростка, увлекая того в поцелуй. Ягами не сопротивлялся: осознание реальности происходящего пришло не сразу, а когда пришло это уже не имело значение — оно пришло вместе с осознанием того, что весь день болело, скулило и выло. У тебя в груди бъётся сердце, Кира. Бьётся в такт другому. Доказательство твоей человечности. Твоего грешного создания. Твоей слабости. Ужасно. Идёшь на поводу своих желаний... но ведь ты всегда был их рабом. Мир без зла — твоя прихоть. Каждый твой шаг. Каждый твой вдох.</p><p>Нельзя сожалеть об исполнении своих желаний.</p><p>«Ты ведь думаешь также, Эл? — Детектив углублял поцелуй, юноша притягивал его ближе, отвечая взаимностью. — Но выбор твой сделан, — воздуха уже не хватало, но ослаблять хватку ниодин не собирался, будто бы сказка должна была превратиться в страшный сон тотчас же, — или я не прав?» — и вот, когда сознание начинало кануть в лету, а ощущения притуплялись, они прервали свой немой диалог.</p><p>Учащённое сердцебиение. Сбитое дыхание. Перед глазами плывут краски. Ощущение чужого тепла. Исполненная прихоть. Глаза ищут глаза. Звучит одно единственное слово:</p><p>— Оставайся.</p><p>Принятие.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>